


Tampered

by Celinna_11037



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch/Overwatch, Expected to be 5+ chapters, F/M, Fanart is welcome!!, Gency, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reaper76 - Freeform, Tampered AU, am i doing this right, be nice lmao, co-work with a friend, eventual NSFW, eventual angst, feedback is appreciated though, first fic, lots of fluff, plot with some porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinna_11037/pseuds/Celinna_11037
Summary: In this AU, Genji and Hanzo are taken in by Overwatch after Hanzo is forced to eliminate his brother. The act is done, but the foundation takes in the two despite this fact, thus saving them from the Shimada Empire. Genji is saved by the head medic, Angela Ziegler; Hanzo is mentored by both Jack Morrison, the leader of Overwatch, and Blackwatch head, Gabriel Reyes. As Genji familiarizes and accepts his new body through the joining of Blackwatch, Hanzo stands back, watches, and repents. Not all is bad though, Hanzo and Genji befriend those around them, including the ex-outlaw, Jesse McCree. As a year goes by, the two brothers attempt to rekindle their relationship, and create new ones in their new found home. But what happens when the foundations medical supplies is discovered to be tampered with and Commander Reyes asks that Hanzo participate in a Blackwatch mission in place of his brother? With his new found partner, McCree, the two will now have to work together in order to discover just what is going on, with this so called, “tampered medical supplies”.





	1. Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone this is my first attempt at anything like this with my friend being the initial author and me being the proof reader and publisher, feedback is welcome, ask questions, I'm friendly I promise! My friend will also answer questions that are specifically for them or both of us! Chapter Art will be posted on Tumblr under the Tampered AU Tag! I may also add a link on here some time!

It was an average day. Everything seemed quieter than usual, aside from a small mechanical humming that echoed throughout the halls. The noise could be traced to Winston upgrading Athena’s mechanics throughout various parts of the HQ. She required maintenance every now and then; some door would disconnect from the electric charge that gave its servos life and doors wouldn't open, or a mechanic arm burned through the black thick grease that kept its metallic joints functioning properly. Nothing too serious, just chores, the daily grind. It probably didn’t bother anyone anyways; people were off doing their own things, or even just retired to their rooms. Today was a day rare in the HQ, a quiet weekend. A time to relax and heal from the weeks wounds, both physical and mental.

The overhead speaker buzzed to life, a grough, tired sounding voice tried to assert through the echoing static,

“Jesse, Hanzo, come to Reyes’ office. Brief meeting, thanks”. 

A loud groan echoed through the halls as McCree’s door slid open and he dredged down towards Gabriel’s office. 

“Why do they always wait until I’m comfortable. Damn, irritatin’ is what it is” he grumbled to himself while, with one hand, pulling his oversized white t-shirt out of the waistband of his sweatpants while the other held tightly a rolled up magazine.

“You really gotta stop talking to yourself, Cowboy” sneered Hanzo as he approached Jesse from behind.

“You tellin’ me you weren’t off relaxin’ somewhere? You sure look like you were”  he smirked and turned to look up and down at Hanzo's attire.

“What? This?” He looked stopped and looked down at his black jumpsuit, accompanied by a white undershirt and flat soled gray tennis shoes.

“It’s comfortable” Hanzo defended. 

“Not all people like to train in chaps” he grinned slyly. 

McCree stood there, taken aback by Hanzo`s level of confidence. He shook his head defeatedly and smiled, “Alright, you win” he huffed “low blow though, Partner”.

“All's fair in love and war, Cowboy. You of all people should know that” Hanzo said through a strong grin. He reached out and grabbed the handle to Gabriel's office door.  
“Ah, silly me. Losers first”. Hanzo sarcastically held the door open for McCree as he squeezed past him.

“I'd much sooner be called a lady, thank you” McCree professed while entering into the office.

Gabriel peered up from his paperwork to stare at him with a big grin. 

“Oh, is that so Jesse? You could've told me, I would've referred to you as a woman much sooner if that was the case” he smiled between chuckles.

    McCree's face became noticeably flushed as he stat on the brown leather sofa towards the back wall of the room across from Gabriel's desk. He grabbed the rim of his hat and pulled it down towards his furrowed brows, attempting to hide his reddish pink cheeks while kicking his legs up to take up the whole couch in spite of Hanzo and his remarks.

Hanzo casually leaned against the closed door and continued to smile, “You are not bothering me, Jesse. Standing is better for you anyways”.

“Alright, you two” chimed in Gabriel, his tone went from playful to serious in a matter of seconds; this caught Jesse and Hanzo off guard. 

“Jesse, I know today is your day off but it’s important”, Gabriel rustled a stack of newspapers, most of which were covered in various notes done in thick black ink. 

Hanzo cautiously glanced at them, trying to make out some of the scribbles. 

“Keep those eyes to yourself, you’ll know something if I want you to” piped off Gabriel as he got resettled in his cushioned desk chair.     

“Anyways” he started, “as you know, Angela receives most of our medical supplies from X Inc., she has now come across two separate instances of tampering. One instance was with a numbing agent, it contained toxic levels of potassium, which should not be in that type of medication to begin with. The other was with a few sets of abdominal gauze pads. When she applied them to a patient, their skin instantly became red and acidically burned. She tested it to find some sort of poison laced within the adhesive of the pads”.

Gabriel looked up from resting his head on his clasped hands. “I think you can understand where I’m going with this, Jesse. We can’t have our medical supplies killing us. Sure, we could buy from another company, we’re going to have to do that anyways, but this is some sort of sabotage, and it needs to be dealt with now before we aren’t able to take care of ourselves anymore. Got it?” he stared at Jesse waiting for some sort of response. 

The clearly annoyed young man shifted his hat upwards so that he could make eye-contact with his superior “And let me guess, Genji and Ii get to deal with it, ‘cause we’re a part of Blackwatch, am I right?” Jesse sneered with a semi-bitter look to his face.

Gabriel, clearly fed up with McCree’s attitude, furrowed his brows and stared at him frustratedly. “Don’t you dare forget the alternative life you could be living, Mijo”. 

His tone was sharp, it cut McCree deep. Deep enough to cause an overwhelming, growing sense of guilt and uneasiness in his chest. It was almost to the point of suffocation in just a matter of seconds, he knew he had to speak and release the pressure before it forced its way throughout the rest of his body and held him in that tightening grip.                         

“Yes, Sir” McCree choked out hesitantly. 

“Now, if you had let me finish” Gabriel started bitterly, “I was going to ask Hanzo here to accompany you. Genji has major maintenance today and this issue is urgent”.

He turned and looked at Hanzo who was a little taken aback by Gabriel’s suggestion. 

“I know you don’t work for us Hanzo, and I respect that, but you know how things are done here. You know how I run Blackwatch and how Boy-Scout runs Overwatch. You know the rules, the in’s and out’s—you get my point. Gabriel sighed, “You also hold a respectively similar skill set to your brother, which works well with Jesse’s ‘style’, as he likes to put it”. 

Hanzo looked at Jesse who had a sly look to his face, then glanced back at Gabriel. “I mean, I suppose. You were kind enough to take me in in my time of need, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to be helpful every once in awhile. I accept”.

McCree’s jaw dropped, his freshly lit cigar falling from the corner of his mouth and landing on his shirt singeing a hole in it and consequently burning McCree in the process. 

“Ow, ow, ow!” He flicked the cigar off him and quickly brushed the freshly burned area off for any access ash. “God damn’” he huffed.

“Jesse! How many damn times have I told you to smoke outside, or you know, not at all?” Gabriel scolded. “Between your smoking habits and stupidity, you’re bound to die early”, he sighed and shook his head disappointedly. “Start using your brain kid, you’re smart. Start acting like it…. Jesus” Gabriel huffed and organized his messy stack of scribbled on papers.                                                                                     
“Please, go get packed for an overnight trip, both of you. I’m going to print out a set of instructions and gather a few other things you’ll need. Meet back here in an hour, I need to go inform Jack and Angela of the plan”.  
Gabriel stood up and took the back door out of his office and into the Commanders and other higher-ups’ dorms, which was on the other side of the wall. 

Hanzo, still a little confused by the whole situation, turned to McCree and said, “Okay, I hate to admit it, but I need help this time around, Cowboy”. 

“Oh, is that so?” Jesse smirked. “I dunno, Partner. You got me in trouble with my boss, that’s gonna take some forgivin’”.

“Look” Hanzo started, his tone more serious and sharp, “this is a serious problem from the sounds of it. These people have been kind enough to me that I owe them something. This, I suppose, will have to do. I have no idea what is in store, so I need your help”. 

Jesse sat up, arms folded across his chest and looked Hanzo dead in the eyes, “You’ve been here long enough that I thought you would piece together the main idea of a Blackwatch mission, Hanzo; we’re either going in for a kidnapping or an assassination. Gabe said that they tampered with our medical supplies, the things that can make or break an injury of any sort. Some people, or someone, was deliberately trying to kill or hurt us pretty bad. Sabotage and betrayal are at the top of Gabe’s list when it comes to seriousness. In short, we’re either kidnapping someone for information, or we’re putting a bullet between their eyes before they can do something worse. Simple”. 

McCree’s voice was cold and flat; he rarely showed this sort of seriousness when in both casual and heavy conversation. It was strange to witness the usual light hearted and sarcastic man become so monotone, so… strict. Maybe Gabriel was rubbing off on him more than he thought, or maybe he was coming to understand what it was like to live a life this way.  

    The two left Gabriel’s office, walking side by side, down the hall towards McCree’s room. McCree held his hand against the electronic pad to the left of the door, Athena scanned it and turned the pad green, signaling that he had access. The electronic door squeaked and funneled air as it lifted towards and eventually into the ceiling allowing them to enter the room. McCree creeped in cautiously in while Hanzo leaned into the doorframe. He watched McCree tiptoe to avoid tripping on his plentiful piles dirty laundry and squishing whatever horrors may lie beneath them. His face turned to disgust as he viewed the delicate process before him.

“I did not know a lone person could create such filth by themselves. The way you step...” He trailed off.

“I step the way I do ‘cause I’m not quite sure if there’s a three week old pizza in full bloom under some of this” McCree chuckled almost in delight.

The serious tone he had displayed only minutes earlier had washed away as quickly as it arrived, in just a mere minutes everything was back to normal, or at least it seemed that way. But would it stay that way?


	2. Cool, Calm, and in a Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry it took so long for this to update I'll try and keep it within 2 week intervals from now on!

As the hour passed, the two young men had packed in great depth. Hanzo had prepared a medium sized dark gray suitcase along with a large dark blue messenger bag filled to the brim, but neatly and tightly packed. The bag over slung over his shoulder, the suitcases’ pulley handle held tightly in his left hand. McCree, whom was on the other side of him, had two medium red and black suitcases bursting at the seams; the zippers were just barely remaining latched, the poor bags were ready to explode with clothes and whatever else happened to be crammed in them at any given moment.

“You really can’t do much on your own, can you?” Hanzo asked puzzledly.

“Oh yes I can, these are filled with perfection. Trust me partner, I’ve got us covered” McCree smiled cockily.

“I don’t want any part of whatever is in there, I would like to live, thank you” Hanzo piped off. “Alrighty then, Hanners. Don’t say I didn’t try” McCree smirked and began walking towards Gabriel’s office, the designated meeting spot.

Hanzo hesitated ”’Hanners’? What kind of-”

McCree cut him off, “Wouldn’t wanna be late, now would we?”

The two shot small tidbits of spite and attitude at each other while they waited for Gabriel to show up. The word war started off harsh and meant to hurt, but eventually lightened into a game. There were even chuckles occasionally, which made it hard to keep a straight face during it.

“Ah, ah, ah, keep the insults above the belt, Hanners” Jesse smirked.

“Would you stop with the ‘Hanners’ crap” Hanzo said semi-aggressively. “My name is Hanzo. Not Hanners, I’m not a burger, nor am I fond of pet names. As for ‘above the belt’, be happy you changed clothes so that you actually have a belt, or else it would be free game”.

“I think you just wanna talk about my dick. It’s okay, you can, I understand. It is pretty great” McCree gestured to the bulge of his jeans with both of his hands grinning ear to ear.  
Hanzo covered his now red face with his free hand and shook his head, steaming.

“Cowboy, you have no sense of maturity nor morality. Your ego is greatly larger than whatever piece of meat you have crammed in there. Actually…”

Hanzo lifted his head from his hand and inched his way to McCree’s stubble ridden face, nose to nose, almost mouth to mouth. McCree, caught off guard and unsure of what to do, stood there, his cheeks flushed, eyes wide open. Hanzo smirked and stared into McCree’s gaping eyes, then sniffed.

“I think I smell Little Smokies” Hanzo pushed McCree’s shocked face back, full palmed, slamming the back of his head into the wall behind him. “Don’t dish out what you cannot take, Cowboy” Hanzo grinned and released McCree from his grip, he now wearing the grin.

“You son of a bitch” McCree angrily chuckled out. “I said above the belt, damnit! Above.the.belt.” He clapped his hands together to match the syllables as he spoke. “You know what that means? It means you are an asshole”.

“Call me what you want, you are just frustrated because I out did you for once. It’s okay, your dignity will heal, eventually” Hanzo replied in a nonchalant manner.

They both felt they were being watched and turned to see Gabriel staring at them with his arms crossed.

“You two done yet? You got all areas covered? I’ve heard everything from you egos to your manhood”.

Hanzo and McCree stood there speechless; they were fine when it was just them, but now that they had realised that had been watched throughout most of, if not all, of the ordeal, they had lost their nerve.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost” Gabriel said with a sort of snarky tone. “Even if you’re not ready, you’re going to go anyways. I made a list and copied it so you each have one. These lists have steps I want you to both follow exactly. It covers everything from where you will be staying to how to spend the money I'm going to send you with, and then of course, how to go about your mission”.

McCree and Hanzo took the papers from Gabriel, one with confidence, one hesitation.

“Now, go into town. Here are the tickets, the train will be arriving at 2:45 pm, it’s 1:30 pm now, you should have enough time to do last minute packing and get there on time. Maybe grab a bite to eat while you’re out, train food is expensive” Gabriel chuckled. “Keep your ear comms in at all times, that way you can get ahold of me and I can get ahold of you whenever. Be safe and don’t be reckless, Jesse. As for you, Hanzo, keep him in line for me”.

“I’ll try my best, Reyes” Hanzo said.

“I’m not a baby, Gabe, but yeah, I’ll do my best” McCree scoffed.

The two walked off towards the front of the building to leave. Hanzo was reading the list intensely as they walked out the doors and down the busy road, trying to figure out how difficult the task at hand would be.

“It’s an assassination, Hanzo. We’re gonna kill the head of the company” McCree sighed. “Just like always”.

Hanzo looked at him, slightly uncomfortable and relooked over the piece of paper. Step One: Go to Shmick-Doubles and order two meals, ones that will actually fill you up. Do not spend more than $30.00.

“Isn’t this burger joint just a couple blocks away, Jesse? If I am not mistaken this is where you get your lunches most often, no?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. By the time we’re done there we’ll have a 10 minute walk to the train station and then board” McCree replied.

“Where exactly are we going? I’m looking all over this and I cannot find any destination” Hanzo asked puzzledly.

“We’ll look over the tickets and then the list over lunch, just relax. We’re here anyways”.

McCree held the door open for Hanzo who accepted the offer and walked inside the facility. They had arrived as the midday rush just begun.

McCree walked in behind Hanzo at glanced at the menu.

“You feelin’ chicken, beef, or fish, partner?”

Hanzo glanced at the menu, but due to all the people it was difficult to read, he then turned to look at McCree who, though not too much taller, could see over the crowd of people. He glanced down at him, waiting for an answer, with hardly any emotion aside from boredom. Hanzo had not even noticed that McCree had a freshly lit cigar hanging out of the corner of his mouth, right where it belonged. McCree casually starred, waiting for an answer.

“Um--beef is fine, thank you. Just get me whatever, I don’t really care as long as it’s edible”.

“Alright, I got it”.

As the line thinned out and people were served, they eventually worked their way up to the register. A young blond teenage girl worked the register, clearly annoyed with the amount of people, some of which were more than rude. McCree’s almost dead face came to life as he smiled warmly at her and approached the counter.

“Welcome to Shmick-Doubles, Sir. How may I take your order?” she lightly smiled at him and then looked down at the register, ready to key in the order. Her mood was improved just by McCree’s dumb smile, Hanzo became slightly jealous at just how contagious McCree was.

“Heya’ Darlin’, me and my partner here will have two large number four’s please. Extra sauce on both, as well” he winked with a cheesey smile.  
The girl keyed in the order and slipped him the receipt and empty cups.

McCree took it, his expression now confused. “But Darlin’ He held his hand up to half of his face and whispered “I didn’t pay?”

She smiled at him, “It’s on the house, Cowboy. Thanks for the change of pace”. She turned and walked into the back to hand the cooks the order and grab orders.

McCree stood their for a moment processing what exactly had just happened, then grabbed the cups and walked over to the drink fountain. Hanzo tagged along just as, if not more, confused as him.

“What happened? I didn’t even see you pay. Did you charm that girl into making our food free? You realise that comes out of her paycheck, right?” Hanzo said semi-concernedly.

McCree turned to look at Hanzo and handed him a cup. “I didn’t do anything, I just winked and smiled a bit. She looked like she was in a bad mood so I thought maybe I could make her feel better” He turned and skimmed through the touch screen looking for something to drink. “These new electronic ones are so weird, don’t ‘cha think? I mean, I think they’re fancy and all, but does everything need to be a computer?”

He stuck his cup under the fountain and filled it to the rim with a frothy dark liquid.

Hanzo watched the process still comprehending just how considerate McCree was of others. Sure, he came off as an arrogant asshole at times, even egotistical at his worst, but there was no point in conning that girl at the front register. Afterall, Gabriel had to of given them enough money to last them more than just a two day trip. McCree wasn’t afraid to show kindness when he saw someone in need of it, Hanzo knew that he could be a softy every once in awhile, but he didn’t know McCree acted like this freely. There was still much both had to learn about each other, maybe this mission would change their perspectives on one another, cause them to grow closer.

“Hanners, Hun, fill up your cup. I’m gonna grab the food, find a table, ‘k?”

Hanzo shook his head stepping out his thoughts, and then nodded. McCree took off to the front to grab their trays. Hanzo quickly skimmed through the drinks and hurriedly filled up his cup and scanned the area for seats. They couldn’t sit by the windows in case someone saw the papers they were to discuss, probably shouldn’t sit too close to another table in fear of peering eyes, he spotted a corner booth and speedily walked over to it quickly throwing his cup down onto the table to claim it as his. He stopped and held the cup tightly, why was he acting like this? This wasn’t him. He hardly ever was this unclear of a situation, hardly ever this quiet and submissive, why was he losing his nerve? It didn’t matter, he didn’t have time to contemplate anymore, McCree was almost at the table, both hands holding a tray. Hanzo sat down on the padded seats and watched as McCree placed the trays on the table then sat down.

“One’s yours, the others mine. They’re larges so they gave us two trays” McCree chuckled. “Anyways,” he pulled out the paper Gabriel had given him and set it on the table away from the greasy food, “looks like we’re headed to Seattle. Kinda glad we’re headed north for once. Gabe usually sends Genji and I south for a good handful of our missions, a change of scenery will be a nice change of pace, don’t ‘cha think?” McCree smiled as his bit into his burger.

Hanzo picked up his burger, unwrapped it, and began munching on it. “I’ve traveled before, but not in the same way you and my brother have. It will be interesting, I agree” he spoke as chewed, but covered mouth while he spoke.

Over the next 45 minutes the two ate and bullshited with one another. Though they had conversations before, this “date” of sorts, was drawing them closer together. The two shared semi-intimate tidbits with each other, some embarrassing, like McCree being so drunk he fell asleep naked on the toilet last week. Others, more personal, like Hanzo secretly watching Genji as he trained, somewhat hoping that he would catch him so that they would be forced to have a conversation. They laughed, and in a way comforted one another as the conversation dragged on.

Eventually, they wrapped things up, threw away their garbage and headed down the street towards the train station, which happened to only be a few blocks down the road from Shmick-Doubles. The weather was comfortable, but the occasional gusts of wind sent shivers down the duos spines, the season of September was known to be constantly changing. Sometimes, warm and sunny, others cold and rainy, but most for the most part, it was an awkward combination of the two. Hanzo and McCree watched as a few cars hustled down the vacant street to their left, saw a flock birds fly overhead, and witnessed scurrying chipmunks scamper up trees, their mouths packed with food. 

The station now right in front of them, Hanzo held the door open for McCree then followed behind. He took a seat at an empty wooden bench while McCree got them checked in, or whatever happens at train stations, he didn’t quite know since he had only ever traveled by car, planes, and subways. He just assumed the same thing, or something close to it occurred. McCree walked over at sat with him, holding two new thin pieces of paper in his hand.

“I got the tickets, now we just wait” Jesse spoke while examining the tickets. “Well, shit!” He chuckled and rested his arms on his knees. “Papi got us the fancy seats, uptop with two free meals”.

Hanzo smiled. “That's very kind of him, we'll have to be sure to thank him next time we have a check-in”.

“Yeah, that we do, partner”.


End file.
